I never told you what we do for a living
by TeamTrouble
Summary: Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson meets two women who are quite different. What doublelife are they really living and what dark secrets lies in their family? Part 1 in our SH story.


So, I've been rereading a few of mine and Eifos **_Sherlock Holmes_** fanfictions. I adore our characters so much that I just have to post them here.  
This one is orginaly a MSNconversation we had after she had seen the new Sherlock Holmes movie. Before we both knew it we were caught up in a roleplay. Our charactres have developed quite since then and I rewrote the whole conversation into a fiction this summer. It might be kinda jumpy and the POV's changing since I and Eifis wrote the conversation in turns. I was really fun to add all the moments and so on :)  
**WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MINGREW AND MOORE. sadly.**

* * *

**I never told you what we do for a living**  
**Dialoge by Eifos and Mello. Cleaned up by Mello**

The two gentlemen were walking along the street in a rather humorous mood. They had just finished an especially devious case and were disusing the details while smoking in pleasure. Little was their notion about the two ladies that passed them. In fact, if someone would have asked them about them they wouldn't have been able to give much information.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe you dropped your cigar case," the sweet voice of a young woman made the two gentlemen stop and turn around. They were facing two of what was said to be London's most beautiful women. Watson's eyes rested perhaps a bit too long on the woman's face before looking at the case in her hand. It was indeed his.

"Why yes it is!" he exclaimed and reached out to take it. "I'm very grateful that you found it."

"One can never be too careful these days, Dr. Watson," Robin answered kindly.

Watson smiled with extenuation but confusion filled his face when her words sank in. "Do forgive me, but have we met before?" he gave his comrade a look for help, but Holmes looked with uninteresting eyes out on the people across the street. Flirting with women had never been one of his interests and would never be.

"I dare say this is the very first time me and my sister have the pleasure to meet you and your famous friend Mr. Holmes."

"So you know about us?" Watson said now with a relief. People had become very interested in his journals about Holmes' cases so he felt a little proud that people were recognising them by his novels.

"We now quite a lot, sir," the other woman now said while smiling mischievous at them. Holmes finally looked at them, for real. His sharp eyes wandered over their features and finally to the case which still was in Watson's hand. The blank mask disappeared from his face and his eyes glittered. He actually started to get interested.

"Well boys, how about we discuss your new case?" Robin said with a smile dancing over her lips.

"Case?" they both said with a little surprised.

"And it's technically not _our_ case until we say it is," Watson interposed, receiving a chuckle from his friend. "Think about it, Holmes! We have no idea who they are and they seem to know a lot about us."

"The key to superior intellect, my dear Watson, is not to know when to think – but to know when one needs to _stop_ thinking. You were saying, my ladies?"

"Well you both _are_ kind of good at drawing strange people to you now, aren't you?" Alice said with a giggle.

"She dose have a point," Holmes shrugged his shoulders. "But it is good for my line of profession."

"Fine. Let's hear the big deal, shall we?"

"Excellent!" Robin smiled toward her sister. "You see, we both have some information that the two of you surely will find interesting."

"No offence, my fair lady, but one might wonder were two delicate ladies like you might have gotten that information," Holmes interrupted calmly, he acted much more like a gentleman now when the women had something that could interest him.

"None taken. Let's just say we have our ways, shall we?" The slightly taller woman couldn't help but to grin at the other one.

"Oh yes, we have our way. And we kind of want that to be hidden. "

"I don't like this one bit," Watson muttered, how naïve he had been to believe that _these_ days soon would be over.

"Well, maybe we could talk about it more over… let's say dinner? This place isn't really the best to tell you about the information about the three dead bodies the police found four days ago," Alice said with an encouraging tone, or more like she already had decided it.

"You know more about that?" Holmes said, now with keen interest. They had read it in the paper and he had given it some thoughts.

"So? Dinner?" Alice smiled toward them both.

"I have an appointment with Mary this evening-" Watson started, but got cut of by Robin.

"Good, so it's settled then. Gentlemen," she made a curtsy and then took her sister's arm and left them. The doctor looked after in amaze, he did not know if they were fascinating or just rude.

"I suppose we will be eating out today," Holmes said in a good mood and lit another cigarette.

"Don't be absurd."

"I am being perfectly reasonable."

"We don't even know them or what they want!"

"Hold up your cigar case, Watson. Observe," Holmes said and pointed his cigarette toward it. The doctor did so but he failed to see anything.

"It's all the same, thanks to them," he said at last.

"Precisely. If you dropped it while walking it would surely have some dust on it, or even marks?"

"Does this mean-"

"Yes, my dear Watson, one of them took it from your pocket to get our attention. I believe this dinner will not be in vain, my friend."

* * *

The two women were walking, their arms together. They both ignored all the looks they got, and even comments, they had better things to think of. Alice broke the pleasant silence they had shared after a while.

"So, now we got a dinner with them. Should we tell them that the murderer is looking for new victims right now? And oh, witch dress is you going to wear?" she couldn't help but to smile by just the thought.

"Well it doesn't hurt to stall the information a bit. Besides, I haven't had this much fun in weeks," Robin grinned mischievous. "I'm thinking the dark blue one; it fits so well with my red/brown hair. How about you, dear sister?"

"That may be true, but tell me dear sister, should we tell them our real names? I would like to let Mr. Holmes guess mine. That would be impressive," her smile widen. "I was thinking about my lilac and dark red dress. It's been so long since I had it the last time. And this really is an occasion."

"That's a good one! Then we'll see if he's as good as they say he is, and you will look breathtaking in that dress."

"I know, I _love_ getting people to think. I would _love_ to know how much info Mr. Holmes could get from looking at me. That would be fun too. And thank you, I hope I will make Mr. Holmes speechless," she laughed by the thought and got more longing looks from the men around them.

"I bet you just want him to look at you, " her sister laughed with her and poked her in the side. "Though they were a lot better than I expected…" Robin then added with a whisper, which made them both giggle even more.

This would certainly be a very interesting evening.

* * *

The two sisters had dressed up just as they had said and where now entering the restaurant in a graceful way with delight.

"You look great, and I think I can see our table!" Alice said and literally dragged her younger sister toward their table.

"I couldn't agree more, sweetie. Ah, what a charming place," she smiled to the two men who stood up to greet them.

" Good evening."

"Good evening to you two too," Holmes reached over to kiss both the ladies hands.

"Here I thought you were not a gentleman," Alice laughed lightly."Where is your lady, doctor?"

Watson had just kissed their hands and offered Alice a chair. "I thought it was best not to include her in these matters. My lady."

"That's probably for the best," Robin replied with a blink to her sister.

The wine was soon served and the conversation continued with amusement.

"So when do you plan to honor us with your name, Miss Mingrew? " Holmes smiled suddenly.

"Oh? I was hoping for you to guess it, but it looks like you already did," Alice answered with surprise.

"When I'm not on a case I usually put my mind on other things. "

"Like seeking information about people that you met the same day?"

"He does have some manners in him I can assure you," Watson smiled trying to excuse Holmes rudeness.

"Oh I believe you, dear doctor," Alice just smiled. "So, you know my name, my friend's name too?"

"Which gentleman wouldn't know Miss Moore when he had the pleasure to meet her?"

"Oh, you're flattering me," Robin answered with a giggle. "Sadly though, we're normally not up for such long meetings."

" May I ask why not?" the doctor asked with interest.

" I don't think the matter is if you may, Watson."

" The matter is what we'll answer. Am I right, detective?" Robin said.

"Right, Miss Moore."

"But then the thing is what right the answer is," Alice interposed, smiling slyly.

"Beg your pardon?"

"If I think the answer is right, maybe you won't think it's the right one. And if I give you an answer that I don't think is right, but you think, but I look uncomforted about it you might think I'm lying."

"Looks like she thought one step longer than you there, Holmes," Watson laughed.

Holmes held out his glass to Alice who toasted with him. "Touché," she couldn't escape his intense, brown eyes.

"I can assure you, my dear doctor, we will be telling the truth tonight," Robin said and her sister nodded in agreement.

"So will you tell us what you really think of the table's place then?" Holmes said without warning.

"Holmes, think before you speak, you don't ask things like that!"

"Now that you mention it, it's a bit too centered for me," Robin said after a thoughtful moment.

"Of course it is. And you were saying?" Robin could hear her own words as he smiled toward her._ Ah, what a charming place. _She gave her sister a quick look, this man was truly sharp.

"A slip of the tongue. My mistake."

Alice met her eyes before smiling like before. "Anyway, I'm curious. How much into this murder case are you two? We would look like fools if we said something you already know. "

"You said you knew information about it we didn't know," Watson said before taking a sip of his wine.

"That was the same time of the day when you two hadn't the foggiest idea who we two where. Many hours have passed and many thought may have crossed your mind and solved some unanswered questions by itself. Am I right, Mr. Holmes?"

Holmes shifted a little in his seat. "Yes, miss Mingrew. I know some fairly interesting things about you both. Though..."

"Yes, detective?" Robin continued.

"Your connections to the murders have past me," it was now Watson who looked surprised.

"Really?"

"In time, Watson, in time."

"Do you think we did it?" Alice tilted her head and smiled a devious smile.

"No, not that."

"Then what? We have heard rumors about us being witches. So put it bluntly."

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Watson tried but Robin was quickly all over him.

"Oh don't be silly. Come on. Tell me. Who do you see in front of you, Mr. Holmes? " she waited with excitement.

"Really, this isn't-"

"Taste the wine, doctor. It's delicious."

Holmes looked at them both before fixing his attention to Alice. There was a short pause before he spoke. "I see a beautiful woman, one that believes this dinner might take another turn."

"Why so?" Robin asked, quite pleased.

"Her clothes," all the detective was looking at was now the young woman in front of him. "Though they fit you perfectly, the contact to your skin reveals you're not wearing what one can consider normal underwear for a lady."

"Don't be rude! I'm sure-" Watson cried irritated, but Robin cut him off again.

"Oh do carry on; I'm sure she does not mind. I find this interesting."

"So am I," the detective continued. "Why wear a tank top under such a lovely dress? And you're wearing more rings now. Nothing too expensive or something that people normally notice; but you're wearing them. May I be rude and ask who you're going to fight with? Otherwise, your white skin proves you're by noble birth and have the money to keep it. The light bruise on your cheekbone that you have almost covered with make up perfectly tells me you're not that noble as a person, so does the fact that you're eyeing every person in the room. I could surely bet our dog on the fact that you know almost everything that's happening in this room, this very moment."

"My dog," Watson muttered not meeting the glance Holmes gave him.

"And the almost faded scar on your right hand tells me that you have been doing what you do a long time. The way you held your fan before was quite out of the ordinary which proves another theory; the light metallic sound when you walk gives me the impression of knifes. Hard to say an exact number though, five, six?" his statement had left both women in amaze. Alice had chocked lightly on her last sip of wine and made a discreet cough before answering.

"Eight, actually. Pray continue."

"Your perfume is quite delighting, but nothing a woman with your wealth would use on such an occasion. Your sister seems to very fond of her purse, but I fail to see yours."

"I tend to forget it sometimes," Alice smiled weakly; she knew it was a poor excuse. "Bravo. You truly are the greatest detective in history."

"Why thank you. "

"And to your question," Alice continued on, finally deciding they could trust the two men. "_I'm_ not intending to fight anyone. And we both have dealt this kind of situations for a long time. I'm just prepared for the worst."

"One should always be," Holmes agreed with a clever smile, but Watson just looked at them sharply. He wasn't too fond if the idea of the life he imaged the sisters lived.

"Well then, Mr. Detective; Give us your best," Robin smiled while softly using her napkin at the corner of her mouth.

"We have connected the murderers to two of the Radford brothers, quite the master in the "act" if one may say so. But there are still some unsolved parts I'd like to consider before we hand them to Lestrate."

"Ah, naughty boys never learn, do they?" Robin laughed lightly to Alice who agreed. Both Holmes and Watson looked at them with surprise.

"No, they certainly do not, my dear."

"Learn what?" Watson asked with a small frown.

"That they can never, ever, commit the perfect crime. There will always be clues there that will let people know who they are," she replied with a smile. Alice eyes traveled over the room and something caught her attention.

"What?" Holmes, who had noticed the small change in her appearance, asked.

"Sister dear, we should be going..." she said with a floating tone, smiling excusing. Robin looked at her with while faking a surprised face.

"Oh my, is it really this late?" she used the napkin again and covered her whisper. "How bad is it?"

"Do forgive me, but we have barley started on the desert?" Watson tried, but it did not help.

"Bad, five of them, we should split up." Alice whispered with a hand covering her moth, like she was coughing again. "We are so sorry. I would so have liked the desert, but we have stalled you two too long."

"Pardon?" Watson looked at them with surprise, why the sudden hurry?

"I'm going after our coats, alright?" Alice stood up. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Holmes. I hope our paths will cross again."

"See you at Fleet Street, good luck," Robin whispered quickly as she also stood up. "It was such a lovely evening with you two, gentlemen. A real shame we have to leave. Alice, I just have to stay by the ladies room before we go, if you excuse me. You can go for our coats while I'm there," Alice nodded and left with a wink. Robin smiled rather seducible before heading the other way.

"Something is wrong here," Watson stated, knitting his browns.

"I agree, Watson, follow Miss Moore," Holmes agreed quickly before making his way after Alice. "Miss Mingrew!" he tried to call after her.

* * *

Alice quickly got their coats from one of the servants and hurried out in the chilly evening. It did not take long before footsteps could be heard behind her, like she had expected.

"Ello there missy," was suddenly heard and a strong hand took a steady grip around her shoulder.

"Here we go again..." Alice sighed and turned around. She delivered a fast punch straight in the man's face. He groined in pain and chock, but she had already moved over to the next encountering man. She gave him a crooked smile before kicking him in the balls, making sure he would not disturb any woman for some weeks, at least.

"Hope Robin has as much fun as me," Alice smiled and punched the first man again, this time the enjoyable sound of the nose bone cracking was heard.

The joy did not last long, a third man managed to take her by surprise with a rope. Alice could feel how it tightened around her throat. She tried to shake him of, but he was too strong. In an attempt to get a better grip on her he managed to get the rope that was holding up her knifes and rip it off.

"End of the line, missy."

"You wish!" She cried and kicked him hard on the knee. The man growled angrily and loosened the grip enough for her to push him away. She fell to the ground but was soon up again, now running away from the men; she wasn't really in the mood for more surprises.

She looked back just in time to see the man closing up on her, with one of her knifes in his hand.

"Hey, I don't have any weapons, this is unfair!" Alice tried in vain. The man attacked her with such force Alice had to literally throw herself away backwards. The impact to the ground would not be a nice one.

"No need to attack a woman with no weapons, right boy?" Holmes calm voice came from behind her and instead of the hard ground she feet two strong arms. He quickly lifted her at the side and swung his left hand at the stranger. The force from the punch and the man's own bodyweight knocked the man out in an instant. She could feel how he frowned a little from the pain but the blank mask was over his face again just a moment later and he looked down at her with his deep, brown eyes.

"We do not want that lovely dress to get dirty now, do we?" even if Alice could reply, instead of finding herself completely lost in those mysterious eyes, she did not get the time. A call down the street made Holmes release her and they both looked down, Watson was hurrying toward them.

* * *

Robin hurried as fast as she could without acting too shameless to the restrooms. She really liked that there was a long, rather dim corridor that led to the two rooms, one of the reasons The Royale was one of her favorites. No one would take notion in her when she entered, or more importantly, exited.

"Don't I know you, miss?" she stopped with the hand on the handle, so close! Robin turned around slowly; it was indeed one of the men Alice had pointed out for her.

"I do certainly _not_ recall that," she answered with a snort, hoping it would be enough. The man looked at her with dark eyes but a quick kick, hard enough to break his ankle, stopped his moments. He fumbled some steps back while groaning in pain. Robin decided to help him and gave him a hard push, straight into the men's rest room. She then rushed inside the ladies room.

" Damn, this is not good. I'd better change quickly," she muttered and occupied an empty room.  
Said and done, Robin came out, only minutes later; dressed as a gentleman. She inspected herself in the large mirror, the makeup was perfect. She could even trick her father with this disguise.

"I knew it would be worth the trouble of having these clothes under the dress and the wig and waistcoat in my purse," she smiled cocky at herself before leaving the room. All she needed now was to pick up a coat, hat and overcoat and she would have nothing to fear.

"Excuse me, sir!" Robin turned nonchalantly around but the sight threw a shadow over her already pale face. It was Dr Watson who had spoken to her.

"Terribly sorry to bother you, but I happened to notice you exiting the ladies room," he said with a concerned face, shifting a little. "Erhm, you didn't see a young lady with brownred hair wearing a blue dress?" Robin could feel how she relaxed and an overconfident smile danced over her lips.

She chuckled lightly, "Took the wrong door. No such lady. Sorry, I'm in a hurry," she bowed a little before quickly walking away, leaving an amazed doctor.

"Wait, lad! I didn't mean to- Hm, strange boy."

She knew the lack of clothes and that she had behaved a little rude, but what the hell, it was miraculously easy to escape such things when you were a man.

* * *

"I couldn't find Miss Moore, only a quite odd man who wasn't even wearing an appropriate coat. Only a waistcoat!" Watson explained when he had reached them.

"Oh, well that was odd," Alice said with surprise, but she was really laughing inside. She could not help but to wonder how her _brother_ had behaved.

"Yes very," Holmes agreed, but he seemed more interested in tonight's affairs, "can you now tell us what really is going on here? "

"Maybe I should, but I really need to find Robin," Alice said and smiled as an excuse before leaving them with determined steps. She had certainly not time for this.

"Hang on!" Watson called after her, "You can't just walk away like that."

"I agree, not when we _saved_ you and all."

"Oh please, I had it under control," Alice said with her head high, not facing them.

"How often do these things happen?" Holmes tried.

"Often," the young woman said before stopping. She sighed, "and _if_ you insist on knowing everything _tonight_, I suggest you go home and get a good night sleep. Good evening," she gave them a harsh glance and then got into the wagon that stood at the corner of the street

"Shall we follow?" Watson looked at his companion.

"Lets."

* * *

Robin had managed to get a proper coat and a bouquet with beautiful flowers on top of that on her way to Fleet Street. She waited in the dark corner of the alley until she saw her sister arriving. She sneaked out and walked nonchalantly over to her.

"Ah, miss Mingrew, what a pleasant surprise! I was just on my way to a friend of mine, but if you do not mind I'd love to spend some time with you before I leave," she exclaimed with a smile dancing on her lips before lowering her voice, "How did it go, are you hurt somewhere?"

"An old friend of hers?" Watson whispered and looked at Holmes who squinted at the new man.

"One can never be sure, Watson. Let's stay a bit longer."

"Oh, Flowers, for me? You shouldn't have," Alice smiled and took the bouquet, "I was just on my way home to get some tea, would you like to join me?" Robin bowed and held out her arm to her, which she took,

"Just some bruises, nothing more. Holmes saved me."

Robin laughed kindly, "I suppose my other lady can wait a while, for old time's then," she squeezed the hand that was on her arm, "I met my sister on my way out, I hope you don't mind if I leave you in her company once we're home? As they say, a gentleman should never let a lady wait _too_ long. Thank God," she whispered with a light sigh.

"Maybe they are _more_ than friends..." Watson suggested when seeing them walk together.

"No, they are close friends. Nothing more," Holmes replied, "You see how they hold arms? Only really close friends hold like that."

"Really? I thought I and Mary walked like that?"

"No, you look too damn proud when you walk whit her, you're far more tense than them."

"What do you mean by that? Of course I'm proud when I'm walking with my future wife!"

"Of course you are, dear Watson."

"Are you implying that I'm not?"

"Don't be absurd," Holmes answered as calm as ever, knowing exactly how to provoke the doctor.

"I'm not! You're the one that-"

"They're moving. Follow, shall we?"

"Damn you and your bloody ideas."

The pair was now walking down the street in a steady phase.

"Oh so she got home safe, thank God. Hey, don't worry about me. I survive! And by the way, do you feel followed too?" Alice couldn't shake of the feeling.

Holmes held out a hand, "Wait..."

"What?" his companion hissed.

"She's good. She knows they are being followed."

"Maybe we should go home?"

"And miss this opportunity? Not likely."

"Safe? You two up to no good again, miss Mingrew?" Robin laughed before lowering her voice again, "The moment you came. I just hope Watson didn't recognize me, it would ruin my brother's reputation," she took her sisters hand, "Ah, the moment we part. Tell my sister my best wishes and that she doesn't have to stay up. I will be late, if I return at all," she kissed her on the cheek before whispering quickly; "I'll climb in the back way, meet you inside."

"See ya later!" Alice said waving at her brother before walking up to the door.

"Now what? We can't really just barge in babbling about the case again, now can we? Watson cried with disappointment.

"Excellent idea, Watson!" Holmes said, his eyes burning. The doctor gave him a look and a rather heavy sigh before following him.

"You two do not give up now do you, Mr. Holmes?" Alice suddenly said, turning around to face them.

"Excellent! I thought you would never see us."

" You were kind of hard to notice. Lucky for me then that I have a magic eye," she replied with a playful grin.

" Well yes, now that we are here, maybe we could talk about the case inside?"

" _Holmes!_" Watson tried quickly but in vain.

" It's alright," the woman smiled, "Now when you have followed me this far it won't hurt."

"What about your sister?" Watson asked as she opened the door, he hoped she had gotten home safe, "Like I said, I couldn't find her at The Royal."

"She's probably inside. Our brother told me she was home. Do come in."

* * *

Robin was like she had said already inside. She waited for them in the first tea room, like nothing had happened. A smile danced over her lips as she stood up to greet them.

"Oh so we were blessed with visitors. Did you meet our brother, Alice? He left just a moment ago."

"It seems like we missed each other be-, wait now, wasn't he the one I met outside the rest rooms?" Watson asked with quite the chock, they looked just like one another!

"My brother?" Robin repeated with a kind smile.

"Yes, I might sound rude, but you are extremely alike now when I think about it."

"My brother is well known on the streets here, maybe you have fixed some poor lady's heat after being with him, doctor?" the younger woman laughed and the doctor smiled, how could she know where her brother was the whole time?

"Ah, well... perhaps."

"How old is this brother of yours, miss?" Holmes asked, eyeing her.

"We're twins actually."

"Fascinating."

"One might think, yes."

"And may one be so rude and ask how old you are, Miss Mingrew?" the detective continued.

"I'm about a half year older than my sister here," she replied and received a plucked brow from the dark haired man. She knew he had figured it out. "Yes, Mr. Holmes?"

"You are cousins."

"Indeed we are," Robin said with a smile, who Alice returned. Watson looked a bit taken aback between the two of them.

"Your last names are of course reveling, but the fact that you call each other sister makes one wonder. You both have similar cheekbone structure, something that runs in the family," he nodded towards one of the many paintings in the house, "that if, of course, just one of many facts. The man, however, seems to be, without doubt, your brother, Miss Moore."

"Bravo, Mr. Holmes," Alice answered calmly, "Oh, Robin. About what you asked, yes I talked to him. He gave me these flowers too. He still remembers that my favorite flowers are daises," she lay down the bouquet with a smile but got cut off by the door that opened. It was one of their maids.

"Madam," she said slowly and bowed her head, "the master says that the visitors that are here in such an unchristian hour may leave."

"Really?" Robin said in surprise, "He must be worried."

"You heard, Holmes. No point in being rude, _ruder_," Watson said and kissed both the ladies hands.

"Until next time, ladies. I dare say we will meet again," Holmes said calmly before leaving them.

* * *

The moon shied brightly as the two men walked away along the street. It would take some time before one of them broke the pleasant silence.

"I do say, what attractive women."

"Are they? I did not observe", Holmes replied to his friend with a nonchalant, plucked brow.

"You really are an automan – a calculating machine. There is something positive inhuman in you at times", the doctor said while shaking his head. His friend looked calmly over the street.

"It is of the first importance not to allow your judgment to be biased by personal qualities. A client is a mere unit, a factor in a problem. "

Watson looked at him, a teasing smile dancing over his lips, "You can't deny they interested you though."

"No", Holmes grinned slyly, "I cannot deny that fact."


End file.
